Bonds of Fate:Sequel of TurveyTopsy Land
by XiiaoRaye
Summary: The Tsubasa Gang ends up at Tomoeda.Sakura,upon meeting her counterpart,learns about what happened before,and that Li Syaoran had been missing ever since.CCS crossover SPOILERS
1. In Tomoeda Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wai! This is my third Tsubasa fan fiction! It's kind of turning into a mini series with all the sequels XD I'll refer to the Tomoeda Sakura as Kinomoto and the Clow Sakura as Sakura-Hime... Enjoy!

**Summary: **_The Tsubasa Gang ends up at Tomoeda. Sakura, upon meeting her counterpart, Kinomoto Sakura, learns the truth about what happened before, and that Li Syaoran had been missing ever since. Kinomoto Sakura, a magical girl, capable of capturing magical cards also tells Sakura-Hime about the appearance of a new card. Spoilers for the Tsubasa manga. Season Three onwards._

**Tomoeda Tomoeda Tomoeda**

Kinomoto Sakura tossed and turned. No matter how she tried to go to sleep, she couldn't. 

She felt uneasy. It had been so long since she felt this way. In fact, the last time she could 

not fall asleep was when Syaoran-kun... Shaking unwanted memories from her head, 

Kinomoto got up and headed to the balcony, hoping that some fresh air would clear her 

head. However the scene that she was greeted with made her open her eyes in shock. 

A big hole appeared in the middle of the sky, and four travelers fell out of the sky. 

Kinomoto's knees went weak. They were back again...

**--- Scene changes to where the Tsubasa Gang is ---**

They each landed on the ground with a huge 'THUD', with everyone in their usual 

positions. Kurogane barked madly at Mokona again, before he looked around and 

realized where they were. Fai's face wasn't smiley anymore when he noticed the familiar 

environment. Syaoran and Sakura however, did not seem to find anything amiss, as their 

memories of being clones and the incidents that occurred from the Tokyo arc until then 

had been erased, courtesy of Yuuko. 

Just then, Sakura saw someone running to them from the distance. Upon closer inspection, 

she realized that the person was actually herself...Herself? The person, supposedly Sakura, 

asked in between breaths, "I'm so glad you guys are here again! There is a big problem. 

A new card appeared after you guys left and Syaoran-kun disappeared." Mokona jumped 

onto the other Sakura and said, "No way!" "Yes way!" the girl retorted. 

Fai quickly cut in to ask Kinomoto some questions while Syaoran and Sakura stood there 

dumbly not knowing what the heck was going on. Kinomoto, after talking to Fai, 

beckoned to Syaoran and Sakura and looked at them seriously, before telling Kurogane 

and Fai to go to her house to rest for the night while she spoke to Syaoran and Sakura 

alone. After Kurogane and Fai left, Kinomoto turned to face Syaoran and Sakura and said, 

"This is important so want you both to listen carefully, ok?" They nodded in unison, 

wanting to know what Fai and Kurogane seemed to know.

**At Kinomoto Sakura's house**

Fai and Kurogane sat down in a corner of Kinomoto's room. Neither of them spoke a 

word, until Mokona decided to break the tension by saying, "You think that Syaoran and 

Sakura will be able to handle what they hear?" No one answered him until Mokona heard 

Kurogane say, "I trust the brat." As if Fai heard him as well, he got up from his spot and 

started teasing Kurogane. "Oh my, looks like Kuro-daddy is opening up!" Before 

Kurogane could do anything, the door opened, revealing Syaoran, who was holding an 

unconscious Sakura-Hime in his arms. His face was dark and for a moment, nobody 

dared to ask him any questions. Kinomoto was following right behind him. After Syaoran 

placed Sakura-Hime on the bed, Kurogane asked quietly, "Oi, brat, what happened?" 

_Flashback..._

"_Sakura, you are essentially part of me. We share the same soul, however your body is a _

_duplicate of mine. In other words, you are me, however I am not you." Sakura-hime's _

_face paled visibly. Her voice trembling, she asked, "What do you mean by I am you but _

_you are not me?" "I mean exactly what I say. The feathers of which contain your _

_memories are part of my soul, although the memories are not mine." Not being able to _

_take much more information, Sakura-Hime collapsed with tears flowing down her face. _

_Syaoran caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up bridal style before _

_Kinomoto continued, "You are the same too Syaoran-kun. The only difference is, _

_Syaoran-kun is sharing half a soul with Syaoran-kun." She paused for awhile, letting the _

_information sink into Syaoran's head before she continued, "I'm sorry I had to tell you _

_this. However, I need your help to find Syaoran-kun. I have a feeling this is caused by the _

_new card." Syaoran nodded hesitantly before following Kinomoto back to her house._

_End of Flashback..._

Feeling physically and emotionally drained, Syaoran fell asleep with his head on the bed, 

next to Sakura-Hime's sleeping figure, while Kurogane and Fai continued to talk to 

Kinomoto to gain new information on the new card's whereabouts.


	2. Card Identity Revealed

_Previously, on Bonds of Fate_

_Feeling physically and emotionally drained, Syaoran fell asleep with his head on the bed, next to Sakura-Hime's sleeping figure, while Kurogane and Fai continued to talk to Kinomoto to gain new information on the new card's whereabouts._

_The Dream..._

_He was alone with a boy in a big black void. The boy who looked just like him _

_looked at him in the eye. His mouth moved but Syaoran _ _could barely make out _

_what he was saying. 'Ta-tas-kete...' Help? Was that what he _ _wanted? Help? _

_Syaoran turned around to ask him more questions, only to realize that the boy _

_was now gone._

"Wake up! Syaoran, wake up!" Upon waking up, Syaoran saw a blurry white figure in 

front of him. He sat up abruptly and crashed into Mokona. Luckily for him, Mokona 

apparently had no bones. Unluckily for Mokona, Syaoran's head was as hard as a brick. 

Mokona bounced off the bed and landed n the floor with a yelp. Realizing that he had just 

damaged their furry little friend, Syaoran quickly apologized to Mokona. Looking around, 

he suddenly noticed that the room was empty and Sakura Hime, who was supposed to be 

sleeping on the bed, was gone. Just as Syaoran was about to o into total panic, Kinomoto 

came into the room and told him that Kurogane, Fai and Sakura Hime were downstairs 

eating breakfast, and that Sakura Hime was alright.

Syaoran scrambled up and dashed to kitchen to check on Sakura Hime, only to find her 

sitting at the table and chatting happily with Fai and Kurogane. When he arrived at the 

table, Fai and Sakura Hime greeted him as usual with a good morning and Kurogane just 

snorted, "You're late kid." Yup, something was definitely going on. Taking a seat next to 

Kurogane, he eyed Sakura Hime suspiciously, but could not find anything wrong with her. 

Sighing in defeat, he proceeded to stab his omelette to bits. Fai chuckled, "Syaoran-kun, 

you seem to harbour a grudge against the omelette." 

As if sudden realisation dawned upon him, Syaoran dropped his fork and knife with a 

surprised look and fell over, knocking his chair down. (Insert image of raising eyebrows 

here).  Sakura Hime rushed over to him and asked, "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" 

Syaoran rubbed his head sheepishly, "Eheheh... Wasn't paying attention..." 

Out of nowhere, Mokona burst into the room and sucked in all the omelettes on the table 

in one big gulp. Kurogane twitched. 3, 2, 1... "Damn you! Give me back my omelette you 

thieving pork bun!" He started chasing the said pork bun around the living room. 

As if fate was teasing them, Kinomoto's brother, Touya, had decided to wake up and go 

into the living room just then. His eyes widened comically at the sight, before dashing 

back into his room, claiming that what he just saw was a dream. Kinomoto, who had just 

come in, stated that that day was a holiday, and therefore had no school. The Tsubasa 

gang immediately caught on. "So that means that we have all day to hunt for that mystery 

card right?" Fai asked. Kinomoto nodded in affirmation. 

Just then, a new voice called from behind her. "Yo! Nice meeting you again." The 

Tsubasa gang took a look and got a shock. "Kero-chan!" they yelled in unison. Kero 

smirked, "looks like you guys became big again." Kurogane groaned inwardly. As if the 

pork bun and the mage wasn't enough trouble, now a miniature brown bear with wings 

had to come along too. 

Kinomoto stood outside her house holding her wand. She fished out one of her cards, 

"Fly!" She yelled as her wand grew wings. Syaoran lifted Sakura Hime and placed her 

behind Kinomoto. "Hold on tight!" Kinomoto called out, before flying to where the new 

card was. The Tokyo tower. Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran followed after them, running and 

leaping over buildings.

Out of nowhere, a card zoomed past Kinomoto and floated around the area. Before they 

could say anything, the card changed into its real form, giving everyone a shock. 

Kinomoto stared at the form the card took. "Syaoran-kun..." She whispered. The Syaoran 

in the card, however, seemed to have no emotion whatsoever. He pulled out his sword 

and chanted the spell. "Imperial king of gods, Your divinity watches over the four corners

Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, Thunder, wind, lightning, Whirling blade of light, I 

summon thee!" Not wanting to hurt him, Sakura summoned her shield card, which 

turned back into a card after shielding her from the blast of the lazin board incantation.

Kinomoto raised her wand, getting ready to seal him, as Kurogane and Fai held him back. 

As she started to chant the sealing spell, she stopped half way and dropped her wand on 

the ground. Tears were flowing down her face as she sobbed pitifully. "I-I can't...I can't 

seal him..."


	3. Sakura's Biggest Sacrifice

Author's Note: I'm so sorry

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry . I haven't updated for like, almost two months. This story is ending soon, by the way. XD I hope to complete it by this weekend D

_Previously, on Bonds of Fate_

_Kinomoto raised her wand, getting ready to seal him, as Kurogane and Fai held him back. As she started to chant the sealing spell, _

_she stopped half way and dropped her wand on the ground. Tears were flowing down her face as she sobbed pitifully. "I-I _

_can't...I can't seal him..."_

**Where we left off…**

Seeing that they had let down their guard, 'Syaoran' used his magic to knock Fai and Kurogane away from him and lunged for

Kinomoto with his sword. Luckily for her, Syaoran quickly stepped in and flashed his sword in front of 'Syaoran' As if like magic,

when he came into contact with "Syaoran", an insignia on Syaoran's left eye appeared and "Syaoran" stopped his attack.

There was the sound of metal clanging as 'Syaoran''s sword hit the ground. "…Sakura?"

_Flashback_

"_Well then, I guess this is goodbye."_

"_You'll come back won't you? You will won't you?"_

"_Of course I will. After all, you'll be waiting right?"_

"_Yes, come what may, I will still continue to wait for you, Syaoran-kun…"_

"_Na… Promise me one thing?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_That you'll be a 'nadeshiko' (perfect little lady) when I return"_

"_Mou, stop teasing me Syaoran-kun." (At this point, Sakura is getting ready to punch _

_him)_

"_See what I mean?"_

_End of flashback_

Kinomoto Sakura could not believe her eyes. 'Syaoran'… HER 'Syaoran', who had disappeared for two years, had finally

returned to her. However, before Kinomoto could say anything, 'Syaoran' turned back into a card which had her name

imprinted on it, and the symbol of the moon on it. "Syaoran-kun…He…Sealed himself!?" Sakura-Hime trembled as she asked.

Kinomoto slowly dropped to her knees as she embraced the card, tears dripped from her face.

Syaoran walked over and picked up the card. "I think I know how to restore 'Syaoran'" Kinomoto's eyes widened. "How?"

Syaoran walked over to Mokona and asked Mokona if they could speak to Yuuko-san. Kinomoto got the shock of her life, when

a big screen appeared before her, featuring a black-haired woman who was drinking a bottle of sake while combing her hair.

Hesitantly, she asked the lady, "Are you able to restore 'Syaoran-kun''s body?" Yuuko grinned, "Yes, but I will only do so for a

price that which rivals the power needed to restore his body. I want that item of which you hold most precious to you; the

one which you treasure the most"

"What would that be?" Kinomoto asked.

"Sakura-chan, that would be your relationship with 'Syaoran-kun'." Kinomoto cringed. She remembered the time when she

was forced to make the exact same decision. However, this was different, this could cost 'Syaoran-kun''s memories of her. She

knew that if she made the decision, no cards would be able to restore his memory of her. That moment, Syaoran walked up to

her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even if he can't remember you, you will always be able to remember him."

Sakura-Hime smiled one of her 'I will melt your heart with my smile' smiles and nodded. Fai smiled and Kurogane nodded. "I'm

rooting for you Sakura!" Mokona cheered. Turning to face Yuuko, Kinomoto said, "I'll do it. If it's to save 'Syaoran-kun'. I

promised that I would wait for him no matter what. I don't care if he never remembers me anymore, as long as I can

remember him!"

"Very well." Yuuko said, casting a spell. The card that had 'Syaoran' sealed in it magically turned into Syaoran.

'_Syaoran' POV_

_Where is this place? It's so dark and lonely. But…It's not cold at all. I can feel the _

_warmth of someone's hands… Who is it? Someone… Someone is calling me? _

_End of POV_

"Syaoran-kun!" Kinomoto exclaimed upon seeing that 'Syaoran' had awoken. 'Syaoran' looked at her with a confused look on

his face. "Anou… Have I met you before?"

**Note: **In case you were wondering, in the second CCS movie, Sakura had to decide

between the world and love. If she saved the world then love would disappear.


End file.
